marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bres (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Fomore | Relatives = Elathan (father);Category:Elathan Family Ériu (mother);Category:Ériu Family Nuada (uncle); Balor (cousin) ---- Dagda, Leir, Amaethon, Gwydion (half-brothers); Arianrhod, Penardun (half-sisters); Banbha, Fodhla (maternal aunts); Delbaeth (paternal grandfather) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Project Pegasus; formerly Dark Realm, Otherworld); Torach ( Tory Island); off Ireland | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualSkinColour = Orange | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears; horns | Citizenship = Fomorian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = God of mischief Category:Mischief Deities | Education = | Origin = Fomorian/Tuatha de Danaan hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steven Grant; Greg LaRocque | First = Avengers #225 | HistoryText = Origin Despite the enmity between the Tuatha de Danaan (Celtic gods) and the Fomorians, Fomorian prince Elathan couple with the Tuatha Ériu, producing Bres. Reign over the Tuatha Bres rapidly matured, and at the end of war, when his uncle Nuada triumphed over the Fir Bolg at the First Battle of Mag Tuired but was seriously injured and forced to resign, Bres was chosen as the new ruler of the Tuatha. His rule proved to corrupt and tyrannical, and he was deposed after seven years of reign, notably thanks to Caber, who was the first and most vocal opponent to Bres' reign. It was his constant criticism and ridicule that ultimately rallied the Tuatha against Bres, to the point of him being deposed and replaced by the Dagda. He learned his Fomorian heritage from his mother, fled to the Island of the Tower of Glass, where he was reunited with his father, and convinced the Fomorians to attack the Tuatha. They were defeated at the Second Battle of Mag Tuired, when Fomorian army general Balor was grievously wounded by Tuatha warrior Lugh. Beaten, the Fomorians were forced to retreat to the Dark Realm in Otherworld. 12th century Around the twelfth century AD, as the realm of Avalon began to fall, the Fomor made plans to overwhelm the defenses of High Druid Amergin, the last defender of Avalon, and to gain access to Earth. Amergin, via his descendant Dr. Druid, summoned the Avengers to the past to assist himself and his ally the Black Knight. Bres prophesied to the Fomor that the outcome would be advantageous, but didn't told them that he meant only for himself. As the Fomor attacked the Avengers, Bres slipped past them, assaulted the Black Knight, and accessed the portal to the modern era via Amergin. Arrival in the future/modern days Bres arrived in Avengers Mansion to find the inert forms of Dr. Druid and Iron Man, whom he prepared to slay but was prevented from by Thor and She-Hulk, themselves sent back in their time by Balor of the Fomor. Bres proved able to hold the two of them off, hoping to immobilize Thor until the 60 seconds without his hammer elapsed, but She-Hulk recalled his weakness to iron, and smashed him in the back with Iron Man. Thor used the opening and clocked Bres at the same time, dropping him like a sack of potatoes. Project: P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Bres was detained in Project: P.E.G.A.S.U.S., where a machine was used to infuse him with ions, that effectively eliminated his powers and kept him helpless. A rash of power failures at Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. momentarily halted the flow of ion particles to Bres, and allowed him to stop them permanently, unbeknownst to his technicians. Bres sensed the power within the youth, "Bobby Wright", aka Captain Hero, and wished to possess his power, as well as seduce his innocence. Still posing as a prisoner, Bres called to Bobby, convincing him to join forces within him in return for promising to find Bobby's real mother (who had died years before). Bres began to manipulate the environment within Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., slaying a few of the guards, as well as Solarr, an inmate at the facility. He was opposed by Iron Fist and the Falcon, who had come to visit the facility, and the Guardsman, P.E.G.A.S.U.S. security chief. Bres' powers seduced the Guardsman, who then beat up the Falcon. Iron Fist defeated the Guardsman, and Bres found that there was no "dark side" within Iron Fist that he could call forth. Instead, Bres bound Iron Fist with magic shackles, gave Bobby Wright a flaming sword, and instructed him to slay Danny. Bobby rebelled, and as Captain Hero attacked Bres, Bres easily overpowered the novice hero, but the distraction allowed Iron Fist to get free. Danny flattened Bres with his Iron Fist, and Bres was returned to his manacles. | Powers = Bres is a magical being of impressive power: He has been shown to simultaneously hold off Thor, keep his hammer, Mjolnir, encased within a force field (overriding Odin's enchantment that causes it to return to where it was thrown), and fire destructive energy blasts at another foe. He possesses at least Class 25-75 strength and durability. He can alter his shape, fly, and has limited precognitive abilities. He can call forth the "dark side" of individuals, forcing them to relive their darkest memories, which either simply demoralizes them, or brings them under his control. He can either cast illusions, or manipulate the environment around him to some degree. He is susceptible to magic, and iron which can disrupt his Earth-based magical powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/bres.htm }} Category:Precogs Category:Flight Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Magicians Category:Iron Weakness Category:Fomorian/Tuatha de Danaan Hybrids Category:Time Travelers Category:Mythological Figures